La sorcère de Blue Pegasus
by EmeroWde
Summary: Au sein du royaume de Fiore, la magie a été domptée, mais il existe toujours certaines classes de mages qui font parler d'eux par leur rareté et puissance. Dragon Slayer, Dix Mages saints... Et les redoutables Hunter! Alors qu'ils sont en mission pour attraper une mage de cette caste, les Trimens vont se retrouver pris dans un jeu de traque où il n'est pas bon d'être la proie...
1. La quête

_Tout d'abord, bienvenus!_

_Je pensais avoir déjà commencé à publier cette fiction ici, mais je m'étais trompée, je répare donc mon erreur en la mettant en ligne maintenant! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'attend vos avis afin que je puisse la faire progresser au mieux. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!_

_(P.S.: il y a déjà 4 chapitre d'écrit, mais je ne vous poste pas tout d'un cou, je pensais à un par semaine, comme ça sa me laisse de la marge pour continuer à m'avancer!_

_P.S.²: je recherche un ou une bêta qui aimerait passer un peu de temps pour me corriger ^^)_

_Elvira._

* * *

Qui n'ai jamais entré dans la guilde de Blue Pegasus ne peut pas s'imaginer l'ambiance qui y règne. Imaginez déjà un endroit remplie de belles personnes (sauf pour Ichyia), mettez y un tableau de quêtes, un bar, une ambiance un peu festive, trois hommes papillonnant d'une femme à l'autre, un homme travestit qui danse sur un comptoir, des serveuses en mini-jupe et un tableau réservé a un classement du plus beau mage de la guilde. Vous imaginez? Non toujours pas et si je vous disais que c'était la réplique exact de Fairy Tail sauf qu'à la place de faire un éloge de la puissance, on se consacre uniquement à la beauté et aux apparences? Alors nous y voilà...

-Hibiki!

Le jeune homme se retourna et trouva Eve essoufflé et une affiche à la main. Pour qu'il le gêne alors qu'il était en train de draguer, c'est que ca devait être important.

-Regarde... fit le jeune mage en tendant l'affiche à son coéquipier.

C'était une demande de quête. Il était vrai que ca faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas partit tout les trois en mission. Il la survola, un demande de recherche, mort ou vif. Il ne fit même pas attention aux détails et passa immédiatement à la photo. Tout simplement magnifique. Il comprenait pourquoi Eve avait été si pressé de la lui montrer. Sur la photo, on pouvait un ravissante jeune femme blonde aux yeux vert. Un vrai visage de poupée. Seul problème, son regard était clairement froid et il y avait quelque goutte de sang sur sa joue droite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regarder? Demanda Renn en rejoignant le reste de l'équipe.

-Notre prochaine mission! Décréta Hibiki et pliant soigneusement l'avis de recherche. Direction Shirotsume, on récupère les ordres et on par à la recherche d'une belle femme...

-Ca me va.

lll

Ils prirent le train sans même regarder le reste de l'avis ou il était spécifié son identité et ses crimes, autant le dire ils allaient droit à la catastrophe. Ce fut une demi-heure avant d'arriver qu'ils décidèrent d'étudier cette quête plus en profondeur.

-Elle s'appelle Atsuka Hunter, lit Eve tendit qu'Hibiki lançait déjà une recherche dans ses archives. Il y a marqué femme dangereuse responsable de plusieurs d'une vingtaine de massacre peu partout dans Fiore.

-Nous pourrions la comparer à une rose: magnifique mais pleine d'épines... Ce qui n'altère en rien sa beauté... fit Renn d'un air rêveur.

-Vingt bain de sang. Sa fait beaucoup d'épine ça non? demanda Eve en regardant Hibiki, il espérait qu'il serait un peu plus réaliste que son autre ami.

Pourtant le mage blond ne réagit pas. Il regardait son écran les yeux écarquillé, tout en continuant de lire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-C'est dangereux, finit par conclure sans quitter ses textes des yeux, puis comme s'y attendait ses coéquipier, il commença à lire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. ''les Hunters vivent en communauté et le plus souvent par deux ou un maître apprend à son élève comment utiliser sa magie, le plus souvent une magie perdu ou interdite. Ce sont des mercenaires qui acceptent les travailles magique sans faire partie d'une guilde […] Ils son maintenant des parias de la société qui à perdu toute noblesse et acceptent les travaux de mise à mort […] Le plus remarquable reste Drett Hunter qui manipulait les gens avec la parole mais qui utilisait sa magie perdue que rarement, préférant utilisé Hikari et Kuro, ses deux katanas jumeaux. […] on retenait de cette homme qui brillait dans le monde des Hunters, avant qu'ils ne soient déchus, qu'il n'avait jamais pris d'élève, voulant minimiser les risque de voir quelqu'un de mal attentionné avec une telle puissance. Pourtant un jour il ramassa une enfant qu'il éleva et à qui il apprit l'art de la traque et du combat Hunter: Atsuka Hunter […] on raconte que par la suite elle à trancher la gorge de son maître avant d'en faire de même avec tout les témoins et de mettre le feu à l'auberge ou ils résidaient afin de faire disparaître les preuves de son massacre […] Elle est l'unique responsable de la chute des Hunter […] Incapable de pitié et de compassion, c'est sans aucun regret qu'elle a tué plus d'une centaine de personne, femme, homme, vieillard, mage et non […] Elle est bien trop dangereuse pour pouvoir rester libre, c'est pour ça que le conseil la recherche activement […] On la surnomme la sorcière au sourire charmeur à cause de son apparence trompeuse''

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le compartiment réservé par les Trimens. Oui, ca faisait vraiment beaucoup d'épine pour une seule fleur!

-Je crois qu'on c'est mis dans une situation plutôt... DANGEREUSE! dit Eve en brisant le silence.

-Mais d'un certain côté, on ne peut pas laisser un tel danger en liberté, fit Renn d'un ton sérieux.

-On est parfaitement d'accord, appuya Hibiki en fermant sa magie. Sur l'avis il y a marqué mort ou vif... On pourra donc se donner à fond.

Maintenant il ne voulait plus avoir une belle femme sur leur tableau de chasse mais un démon à leur compteur de capture. Atsuka n'était plus à leurs yeux une déesse, mais le diable en personne.

lll

Ils finirent par arriver, résolus, à Shirotsume. La maire de la ville, une petite bonne femme un peu grassouillette, vient à leur rencontre et les invita à prendre le thé chez. Une fois le thé servit, elle ne passa par quatre chemins.

-Notre taux de criminalité à fortement baissé il y trois mois de cela, commença t-elle d'un air grave. Au début c'était une bénédiction, vous ne savez surement pas à quel point les agressions étaient nombreuses ici, tout le monde s'en réjouissait. Puis, un jour toute une garnison de l'armée du conseil est arrivé dans notre petite ville. Nous nous sommes demandé ce qui c'était passé, nous n'hébergeons aucune guilde dans la ville, au moment ou ils sont arrivés, aucun mage n'était hébergé dans aucune de nos auberge, rien qui ne puisse requérir une intervention du conseil de la magie. Puis le capitaine m'a expliqué. Ca garnison était surentraîné et avait prise en chasse une femme à la réputation sanglante. Je ne vous surprendrai pas en vous apprenant qu'il s'agit d'Atsuka, la sorcière au sourire charmeur, la maire semblait inquiète. Il semblerait qu'ils ai été mis sur la piste à cause de notre fort taux de criminalité qui a fortement diminué. Le capitaine m'a expliqué que dans toute les villes que visitait la Sorcière, elle agissait pareil: elle exterminait tous les assassins, voleurs, voyous, informateurs ou toutes autres personnes pouvant lui faire de l'ombre. Bien sur, au début je ne l'ai pas crut, ai toléré la présence des soldat dans la ville puisqu'il faisait marché un peu plus intensément nos enseigne commercial. La menace planait encore dans ma tête, mais je l'avait relégué au rang secondaire. Jusqu'au jour cinq personne ont été retrouvé la gorge tranchée par un net coup d'épée. Les histoire sur la Hunter me revinrent comme un coup. On racontait qu'elle tuait de façon nette et précise, d'un seul coup de katana sous la tête et laissait ses victimes se vider lentement de son sang...

Les Trimens frémirent. Ils avaient appris la même chose pourtant sa leur semblait toujours aussi horrible. Mais il était facile de se faire passer pour une ombre en copiant simplement son mode opératoire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien permettre à cette vielle femme d'assurer que c'était Atsuka Hunter qui était responsable de ces meurtre?

-Je me souviens, continua t-elle, je me promenait dans les rues de ma ville et j'ai surpris une femme avec des long cheveux blonds et des yeux verts émeraudes se diriger vers une ruelle. Au début je n'avait pas relever, le lendemain, on a trouvé le cadavre d'une autre personne. Elle baignait dans son sang, la gorge tranchée. Le capitaine de la garnison m'a ensuite fait passer une photo de la Sorcière, la même que sur la demande que j'ai envoyé à votre guilde, et il se trouve que c'est exactement la même personne que j'ai croisé devant cette ruelle...

-Ca m'étonne, son mode opératoire est d'habitude de mettre à feu à sang, non? Demanda Eve, pas sur du tout de l'analyse de la maire.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit au capitaine après m'être renseigné. Mais il m'a dit que ce sont ces crimes là que l'on retient dans la légende mais qu'en se moment, elle tuait a un rythme soutenu mais rarement plus d'une personne par jour, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose...

Hibiki lança immédiatement une recherche. Pendant ce temps, Renn continua à poser des questions à la maire, notamment sur les victimes.

-Elle dit vrai, depuis un peu plus d'un an, les meurtres de notre princesse de sang sont plus nombreux, mais moins remarquable et elle voyage beaucoup plus, pas comme avant ou elle avançait de ville en ville, tuant tout le monde sur son passage, elle cible certaine personne. Le conseil à très certainement raison en disant qu'elle cherche quelque chose... finit par dire Hibiki en faisant disparaître sa magie.

Les trois mages se fixèrent sans un mot, ce fut Eve qui brisa le silence.

-Avez-vous un endroit ou nous pourrions séjourner?

lll

Les Trimens descendirent dans un hôtel plutôt bien coter ou la Maire leur paya les trois chambres sur une durée indéterminée. Ils s'y installèrent et se retrouvèrent immédiatement après dans le salon publique pour faire un point.

-Bien, on a juste une description physique et un mode opératoire, conclu Renn en s'avagissant un peu plus dans le fauteuil ou il était installé.

-On sait aussi qu'elle a un problème avec la concurrence et qu'elle a exterminé et caché les corps des bandits de la ville, compléta Eve.

-J'ai fait une recherche: Shirotsume était le théâtre d'une guerre des gangs, elle a donc dû faire un nettoyage conséquent. Dans ces rues s'affrontait le clan de voyous de Shirotsume et un clan qui vit dans les montagne qui aimerais récupérer un terrain qui assurerait plus de stabilité à son clan (note: je rappel pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié que Shirotsume -une ville non pas inventée par moi mais par Hiro Mashima- se trouve aux pieds des montagnes ou se trouvent notamment le mont Yakobe.)

-Elle a donc dû cacher les corps dans un endroit plutôt grand... Peut être dans sa planque?

L'hypothèse de Renn était plausible, surtout si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il n'y avait que la maire qui l'avait aperçu, elle devait vivre dans les montagnes ou les grottes et autres cachettes de choix ne manquaient pas. Hibiki soupira en pensant à l'entendu que représentaient les montagnes, ils leur serait impossible de tout y vérifier, ca prendrait bien trop de temps et ca laisserait à leur proie le loisir de fuir sans être inquiêté de quoi que se soit.

-On pourrait aller demander un peu plus d'information au capitaine de la garnison dont parlait la vieille femme?

-Eve à raison, Hibiki il va falloir qu'on demande deux trois petites chose à ce gars qui, semblerait-il, la pourchasse depuis un moment. Il en saura forcement plus que nous.

-Ca ne me plait pas vraiment de demander de l'aide au conseil... fit Hibiki.

Mais il savait qu'il devrait rencontrer cet homme, qu'il le veuille ou non, si il voulait avoir un chance de pouvoir mettre un terme à cette mission.


	2. Un amour de sorcière

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, Hibiki, Renn et Eve se présentèrent devant le campement à l'extérieur de la ville ou les soldat du Conseil avaient élus domicile. À peine présenté que le garde les foudroya du regard. On les conduit à travers le dédale de tente jusqu'au capitaine. Il voyait déjà quelqu'un, ils patientèrent donc quelques minutes à l'extérieur.

-Je suis désolé monseigneur, mais nous n'avons pas plus d'information concernant la Sorcière au Sourire Charmeur.

La voix s'élevait de l'intérieur de la tente et l'évocation du surnom de Atsuka Hunter fit tendre l'oreille au Trimens. Après la voix suivit un soupir.

-Mais je vais dire quoi à Kaith moi... Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que tous vos déplacement coutait beaucoup d'argent et que je devais voir si le budget qu'on vous consacrait était mérité... fit quelqu'un d'autre d'une voix distante et clairement embêtée. Vous imaginez pas ce qu'elle me ferait si j'osais venir lui dire que vos recherches n'était pas concluent! il en suivit un silence, mais à l'intérieur sa commençait à s'agiter.

Un homme sortit de la tente. Il n'était surement pas le capitaine puisqu'il semblait avoir à peine une vingtaine d'année. Il avait deux yeux vert que l'on repérait tout de suite puisqu'ils étaient fendu, comme des yeux de serpent. Il s'approcha des Trimens, Eve nota qu'il était relativement rapide. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se mit à éclater rire. Hibiki se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Sur sa base de données. Ce jeune homme n'était nul autre que Mesarth Cobalt, un des membres de Conseil Magique. Le plus jeune, le plus talentueux et surtout celui sur qui il lui manquait le plus d'information des mage du Conseil.

-Elle doit être devenue vraiment puissante... murmura Cobalt. Les anciens pensaient l'avoir scellée! Quelle bande de clown! Sahasa vieille mue, tu pensait sérieusement pouvoir briser ses ailes mais il semblerait qu'elle arrive quand même à s'envoler!

Autant le dire: un charabia incompréhensible aux oreilles des Trimens qui les laissa sans voix. Après ca, il partit les laissant sous le choque. Peu importe dans quel sens ils plaçait les différente phrase, ca restait toujours aussi incompréhensible.

-N'y prêtez pas attention, le seigneur Cob est un excellent tacticien, un combattant hors paire et un merveilleux mage mais pour ce qui ai de son état mentale, c'est un grand mystère... leur glissa un homme en armure qui venait de sortir de la tente, surement le capitaine de la garnison. Je suppose que vous êtes les mages de Blue Pegasus... Entrez, fit il en leur tenant un bout de drap qui servait d'entrer.

-On ne va passer par quatre chemin, commença Hibiki en tant que représentant de son équipe. On voudrait des informations sur Atsuka Hunter...

Face à lui, le soldat se raidit.

-Je suppose que vous avez entendu ma discussion avec le maître Cob.

''Comment ne pas entendre'' pensèrent en même temps les trois mages.

-Nous sommes au pied du mur, ca va faire un moment que le maître Kaith tente de faire fermer notre faction. Alors à partir du moment ou vous nous direz aussi tout ce que vous savez à son sujet, je ne vois pas inconvénient à vous raconter le fruit de nos recherches.

lll

Les Trimens ressortirent bien plus tard dans la journée, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Ils n'avaient pas appris grand chose si ce n'était que peu importe le nombre de fois ou elle a croiser le chemin de cette garnison qui la poursuivait, Atsuka Hunter ne leur avait jamais été hostile à leur égard. Elle profitait simplement de son agilité et sa rapidité pour s'enfuir ou bien, mais dans des cas d'extrême nécessité, usait de sa magie du langage. Elle n'avait qu'à donner un ordre pour que les personnes autour soient obligées d'y obéir, même si sa allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Une question germa alors dans l'esprit d'Hibiki, pourquoi se donnait-elle la peine de tuer elle-même et de manière aussi visible alors qu'elle pourrait simplement ordonner à sa cible de se suicider.

-On approche de la ville, fit remarquer Renn, brisant ainsi le silence entre les trois coéquipiers.

-Ca vous d'aller manger, je commence à avoir vraiment faim! suggéra Eve.

La décision fut prise à l'unanimité. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la rue principale, un groupe de femme s'approcha. Je vous laisse imaginer se qui se passa ensuite, les trois jeune homme, oubliant complétement leur quête de nourriture, interpellèrent ces demoiselles et commencèrent une discussion. Il fut décidé qu'ils iraient tous ensemble dans un bar appelé le Black Cat. Alors qu'ils s'y dirigeait, Hibiki remarqua qu'une des femmes tourna dans une ruelle.

-Kim! appela t-il.

C'était une grande brune qui se retourna lorsqu'elle entendu son prénom.

-C'est normal qu'une des filles soit partit? demanda t-il.

Kaith regarda chacune de ses amies, comme si elle les comptait, puis elle se reconcentra sur Hibiki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on est toute là...

-Pourtant je peux t'assurer que je viens d'en voir une s'éloigner vers cette ruelle. C'était une blo... Oh putain! jura t-il en faisant demi-tour et en courant vers la ruelle ou avait tourné la blonde.

Mais quand il arriva, il était déjà trop tard. En plein milieu de ce qui s'avérait être une impasse se trouvait un homme d'âge moyen, à peu près quarante ans. Il baignait dans son propre sang et sa gorge portait une grande entaille, nette. Alors que la flaque de sang s'étendait un peu plus, il remarqua qu'elle allait bientôt recouvrir un message. L'homme avait écrit avec son propre sang quelques lettres: H-U-N. Hibiki devina sans grandes difficultés qu'il était mort avant d'avoir pu finir d'écrire le mot Hunter. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était l'oeuvre d'Atsuka Hunter, et elle lui était passé sous le nez en plus! Il ferma les yeux passa ses mains sur son visage tout en continuant de rager contre lui même. Cette traque s'avérait plus dure que prévue. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarquer au début. Sur le mur qui bouchait la ruelle, tout au fond de l'impasse au milieu des ombres, il y avait quelque chose de graver. ''JE VOUS CONSEIL DE DEGAGER D'ICI SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS FINIR COMME CA. QUE DE MISERABLE ETRE HUMAIN ME SUIVENT PASSE ENCORE, MAIS SI JE SENS ENCORE UN SEUL MAGE, JE NE REPONDRAIS PLUS DE MES ACTES.'' Une menace claire et précise.

-Hibiki! l'interpella Renn qui ne l'avait pas encore rejoint.

-Dis aux filles de ne surtout pas approcher. Je pense que tu peux même leur dire de rentrer chez elle et contacter à la fois madame la maire et le serpent du Conseil... Il semblerait qu'Atsuka Hunter n'apprécie pas trop que d'autre mage se promène sur son terrain de chasse.

Renn l'avait maintenant rejoint devant la ruelle et observait aussi le spectacle macabre.

-Elle s'est surement échappée en escaladant le mur du fond après avoir laissé son message, lui expliqua Hibiki en faisant signe à Eve qui était resté avec les filles de ne pas les laisser s'approcher.

-Alors elle est plutôt rapide, ca t'as pris un peu moins d'une minute d'arriver jusqu'ici, non?

-C'est une Hunter... Elle aurait pu sauter le mur alors que j'étais déjà là sans même que je la remarque...

C'est dans cette ambiance macabre que la nuit tomba, mettant fin à la première journée des Trimens à Shirotsume.

lll

Un peu plus loin, une jeune femme encapuchonné entra dans un bar. Une chance que cette ville ai été exposé pendant un moment aux gangs, comme ça elle n'avait pas à révéler son visage, ce qui lui évitait bien des ennuis. Elle s'assit au bar, à côté se tenait un homme. Il lui proposa un verre de vodka qu'elle accepté volontiers. Au moment ou il lui passa la boisson, leur main se touchèrent. La femme retira rapidement sa main et se retint même de grogner. À côté, le jeune homme souriait.

-J'en était sur... Tu devrais être plus discrète, lança t-il à sa nouvelle compagne de beuverie.

Cette dernière porta instinctivement un main sur un des deux katanas qu'elle portait à la hanche.

-Ca ne servirait à rien, je suis aussi rapide que toi, je possède moi même une lame, il faisait référence au katana qu'il avait appuyé contre le bar, mais je pense que j'ai surement plus de puissance dans les bras et je ne te laisserai pas le temps de dégainer ta deuxième arme.

Pour une raison inconnue, elle le cru et reposa sa main sur le comptoir.

-Sache juste que je ne me laisserais pas attraper, lança t-elle avant de prendre une gorgé de son verre.

À côté d'elle l'homme se mit à rire. Il avait de la chance de rencontrer tellement de personne intéressante en une seule journée.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te ramener avec moi au siège du Conseil, lui assura t-il en prenant lui aussi son verre.

-Donc tu es bien du Conseil... Je suis même sure que tu y as un siège...

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien tout en continuant de se méfier l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se que la nuit fut bien avancé et que le mage du Conseil retourne au campement. Sur le retour, Cob se félicita, il avait à la fois eut des nouvelles concernant se princesse des glaces et rencontré la célèbre Atsuka Hunter. N'est-ce pas une bonne journée?


	3. La traque commence

La jeune femme encapuchonnée du bar sortie, puis du village, traversa le bois qui séparait Shirotsume de la montagne et commença à longer les flans des pics rocheux. Plus elle montait, plus le chemin se faisait étroit. Elle finit par avancer sur un passage où elle avait à peine de quoi poser un pied devant l'autre. À sa droite un falaise abrupte, de l'autre côté le ravin ou elle c'était débarrassé de quelque corps lorsqu'elle était arrivée en ville. Mais Atsuka avait une pleine confiance en ses aptitudes: son équilibre était parfait et elle le savait. De plus cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle empruntait se chemin qui finissait par déboucher sur corniche qui permettait soit de continuer sa route, soit de s'arrêter dans un vieux gîte qui maintenant n'était plus en état d'accueillir qui que se soit. C'est portant là qu'elle avait établie domicile, personne n'était jamais venu la chercher par ici et avec l'hiver et ses premières neiges qui approchait, elle s'y sentait de plus en plus en sécurité. À part quelqu'un entraîné, personne ne pourrait remonter la montagne pour la débusquer.

-Saleté de Mages et saleté de Dragon... siffla t-elle en shootant dans une pierre à quelque pas de son domicile.

Oui, elle n'avait rien à craindre sauf de quelqu'un d'entraîné: un mage ou pire encore: un Dragon Slayer. Et en continuant dans le cauchemar, il fallait que le seul Dragon Slayer de la région soit du Conseil magique et qu'il ai terminé sa formation avant que les dragon ne disparaissent, que ce soit un Chevalier Dragon. Avant d'entrer chez elle, elle regarda sa main droite, celle qui avait frôlé Cobalt Mesarth. Elle tremblait encore. Depuis que sa peau avait été en contact avec ce foutu Dragon, elle se retenait pour ne pas le prendre en chasse. Atsuka souffla longuement pour se calmer puis poussa enfin la porte du refuge.

-Tadaima, dit t-elle en refermant la porte.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise lors de son entraînement avec Drett, il avait toujours été là quand elle rentrait, il avait toujours été là pour lui répondre ''okaeri'' Pour tout dire, Drett était mort, la gorge tranchée, depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux ans et demi. Deux ans et demi qu'elle vivait seul et n'ouvrait la bouche que pour soutirer des informations au hommes bourrés dans les bars. Pour quelqu'un de normal, cette solitude aurait conduit à la folie.. Mais n'avait-elle pas déjà perdue la tête? En tout cas c'est ce qu'on racontait. Elle alluma un feu avec le peu de bûche qui lui restait, il faudrait qu'elle retourne en voler prochainement si elle ne voulait pas mourir de froid. Le salon, l'endroit ou se trouvait la cheminé, était a seule pièce de tout le refuge qu'elle habitait. Une fois que le feu eut prit et que la pièce commença à chauffer, elle alla s'allonger au milieu d'un tas de couverture récupéré dans les chambres et qui lui servait de matelas et d'édredon. Elle posa ses deux katanas à côté de la pile de drap et s'y allongea. Cette journée avait vraiment été une perte de temps: le midi elle n'avait récolté que des informations inutiles, trois Mages mandatés par la maire étaient arrivés, le Conseiller en stratégie et Dragon Slayer chevronné Cobalt Mesarth avait lui aussi débarqué et sur ses trois proies, elle n'avait pu en attrapé qu'une. Jamais elle n'avait semblé aussi loin de son objectif. Pourtant comme chaque soir, alors qu'elle était allongé, elle attrapa Hikari et Kuro, ses deux katanas, puis les souleva au dessus de sa tête.

-Regarde moi bien abrutis de maître, je serais bientôt à tes côtés, murmura t-elle avant de reposer ses armes, en les gardant à porté de mains, puis elle finit par s'endormir, d'un seul oeil, ses sens de Hunter aux aguets.

lll

Ce fut une dure nuit pour les Trimens. Premièrement, il fallut participer à cette réunion d'urgence. Le Seigneur Cobalt y avait été convié, mais personne n'a été capable de le retrouver. Cet homme était définitivement étrange. La réunion fut longue et les qualités de chacun furent remises en questions. En premier la vitesse de réaction d'Hibiki.

-Avec un personne aussi dangereuse, avait commencé de la capitaine Hajimari, il faut être réactif! Il aurait mieux valut que vous vous trompiez et qu'une jeune femme vous prenne pour un pervers plutôt que de se retrouver avec un homme mort et un assassin toujours en liberté!

Le deuxième réprimandé fut le capitaine en question pour ne pas avoir envoyé d'homme patrouillé dans la ville ou tout du moins dans ce quartier ou circulait une bonne partie de la population de la ville, de jour comme de nuit. Ils discutèrent ensuite du meilleur moyen d'attraper, et le plus rapide possible Atsuka Hunter, les échanges et les idées fusaient de toute part, même de la maire qui en avait fait quelques unes vraiment intéressante. La discussion redevint déplaisante quand le message laissé par la Hunter fut abordé. La maire et le capitaine refusèrent de faire prendre trop de risque au Mages de Blue Pegasus. En fait, d'après Renn, ils leur empêchaient tout mouvement, leur dire de rester à l'hôtel comme des enfants qu'on surprotégerait aurait exactement le même effet. Bien sur, les Trimens ne comptait pas obéir aux ordres qui leur avait été donné: rester accompagné d'un garde chacun lors de leur déplacement... La réunion c'était finit tard et tout le monde avait quitté le domicile de la maire pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Génial, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous a pris pour des gamins incompétent... fit Eve sur le chemin du retour à l'hôtel.

Ses deux coéquipiers acquiescèrent sans un bruit. Ils étaient dégoutés d'avoir laissé filer Atsuka Hunter alors qu'elle leur était passé sous le nez!

-Ca sent la neige, fit encore remarquer le jeune mage.

Hibiki et Renn n'en doutèrent pas étant donné que leur camarade manipulait la neige, la sentir s'approcher était sa spécialité. Il faudrait qu'ils agissent, vite, dès que les premiers flocons seraient tombé, leur mouvements seraient ralentit... Hibiki espérait qu'il en serait autant pour la mage Hunter qu'ils avaient pris en chasse.

-Dites, vous pensez qu'il y a encore des jolies filles debout à cette heure?

Cette fois, Eve réussit à détendre l'atmosphère et les garçons repartirent dans leur discussion sur la femme parfaite, si elle devait être blonde et à grosse poitrine (''comme Lucy'' suggéra Hibiki) ou une petite faible mais mignonne comme Levy pour Eve.

-Forcément... Elle à la même taille que toi! le charria Renn.

Comme ça, ils ressemblaient plus aux Trimens de d'habitude. Au milieu de ce retour à la normal, ils se dirent qu'au fond, tout finirait par s'arranger, comme si souvent dans le passé.

lll

Le lendemain toute trace de bonne humeur c'était envolé. Hibiki fut le premier lever, encore fatigué de sa courte nuit mais tout de même réveillé de bonne heure par un cauchemar plutôt étrange. Il avait rêvé qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, une femme avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre. Ils avaient commencer à boire quelque verre ensemble et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'elle portait un long manteau noir à capuche qu'elle avait soigneusement déposé de façon à cacher son visage. Oui, dans les rêves tout vas toujours bien jusqu'à ce que vous remarqué après ce qui vous semble des heures un truc énorme, juste sous vos yeux. Et c'est à ce moment précis que les rêves tournent mal. Il était arrivé exactement la même chose au Mage de Blue Pegasus, il avait retiré le capuchon du visage de la jeune femme pour trouver un visage à la peau blanche, magnifique. Elle affichait un grand sourire puis se leva. La capuche bascula complétement vers l'arrière libérant de longue boucle blonde. Les grands yeux vert de sa convive se posèrent sur Hibiki et ce qui lui avait semblé être un sourire innocent se transforma en un sourire en coin plutôt malsain... Deux katanas, un noir et un blanc, sortirent de nul part pour apparaître dans les mains de la femme qui s'approchait un peu plus de lui.

-Je t'avais bien dit de dégager, non? fit elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle leva un de ses sabres puis l'abatis d'un mouvement net sur le cou d'Hibiki. Le choc le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il faut croire que cette menace l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'avait réellement pensé. Il était resté un moment simplement assit sur son lit, une main sur le visage à essayé de comprendre comment une simple femme pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Il avait fini par décider d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, surtout pour ne pas rester seul. Il était passé devant les chambres de Renn et Eve mais ils semblaient encore dormir.

-Monsieur, je vous sers quelque chose? demanda un des serveur, sortant Hibiki de sa rêverie.

-Un café s'il vous plait...

Il lui fallait un plan de la ville et des alentours. Il se lança donc dans une recherche sur sa base de donné tout en sirotant son café. Les autres clients de l'hôtel le regardaient, comme choqué. Le petit mot laissé par Atsuka Hunter à leur égard avait du faire le tour des habitants de la ville... Mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus. Il fit disparaître sa magie, finit rapidement son café et sortit en courant du restaurant en se dirigeant à travers les ruelles de la ville comme si il avait toujours habité ici. Un coup d'oeil sur un carte et il l'avait mémorisé.

Son but était la bibliothèque de Shirotsume pour trouver quelques documents sur les montagnes, il n'avait strictement aucune information, pas la moindre carte dans sa base de données. Il finit par arriver devant un grand bâtiment en pierre qui avait des airs de château. Il passa la grande porte en bois qui se trouvait en haut d'escalier en marbre et fut accueillit par une vielle femme à moitié endormis sur un livre qui était écrit dans une langue étrangère. En passant devant pour rejoindre la première salle de la bibliothèque à sa droite, Hibiki remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne écriture de la langue actuellement parlé dans Fiore qui semblait provenir du Grand Nord... Ces gens ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde, se surpris t-il à penser.

Il se stoppa net dans ses pensées futiles en arrivant dans la bibliothèque à proprement parlé. De l'extérieur, en semblait certes haute, mais on l'imaginais s'étendre sur plusieurs étage alors qu'à l'intérieur, c'était bien différent. C'était une grande salle rectangulaire ou s'étendait sur plusieurs mètre des rayonnages et des rayonnages de livre mais en un seul et unique étage. En son centre il y avait une immense Rose des Vent faite probablement d'or. Mais la bibliothèque ne s'étalait pas uniquement sur sa longueur, mais aussi en hauteur: des plateformes en orme avaient été construites tous les cinq mètres et étaient lié les unes autres par des passerelles en bois. Le seul passage d'origine et qui était en pierre comme les murs de la pièce semblait être celui qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la porte par laquelle était entré Hibiki. Il passait pardessus l'accueil où dormait la vielle femme et conduisait à une deuxième salle semblable à celle qu'il venait de découvrir, aussi grande, aussi remplie et aussi impressionnante. La seule chose qui changeait était le motif au sol et au centre de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un Dragon doré aux ailes déployé.

Le Mage fut surpris de n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'une telle structure! Il fut aussi étonné car aussi splendide soit-elle, cette bibliothèque semblait vide de vie ou presque... Un bruit étrange se fit entendre, c'était comme si l'on faisait coulisser une porte.

-Je peux vous aider monsieur? demanda un garçon sortit de nul part.

Il se trouvait quelque centimètres plus haut que Hibiki, accroché à une échelle. C'est vraiment que maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, le sol près des étagères était recouvert de fines rails. Le bruit de toute à l'heure devait avoir été produit par l'échelle qui entrait juste comme il le fallait sur le chemin ferré.

-Je cherche des cartes sur les montagnes de Fiore, répondit habillement Hibiki pour ne pas trop en dire sur son réel objectif, on ne savait qui on avait réellement en face de soit.

-Des cartes, c'est forcément à l'étage 5! Vous pourrez les étudier sur la plateforme 12, on vient de finir d'y installer des bureau d'étude! Je vais vous y conduire! s'exclama le garçon en sautant de son échelle.

Hibiki le suivit, ce garçon avait dû grandir ici pour connaître aussi bien ce grand édifice. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, traversèrent l'accueille où la vieille femme avait finit par vraiment s'endormir. Le garçon s'arrêta et souleva le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

-Toujours sur ce même livre, soupira t-il en le reposant et en continuant sa route, Hibiki sur ses talons.

-C'est une bibliothèque étonnante. On ne trouve pas des ouvrages aussi rare que celui-ci, partout glissa le Mage blond à son guide alors qu'ils entraient dans la deuxième partie de la bibliothèque en faisant référence à la lecture de la vieille femme.

-Vous savez ce que c'est? s'étonna le garçon. Les anciennes écriture du Nord ne sont pas vraiment connues!

-Disons que j'ai une grande facilité à regrouper des informations...

Ils montèrent sur une passerelles, traversèrent plusieurs plateformes tout en continuant de monter. Ils finirent par s'arrêter à mi-chemin entre le sol et le plafond.

-C'est ici. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me demander à moi ou à mes collègues, Sakinah doit être en train de ranger les rayons, mais vous pouvez lui demander de l'aide.

Sur ce, il disparu en sautant sur une échelle qui l'emmena à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hibiki n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'approcher de la grande étagère de compartiment qui contenaient chacun une carte précautionneusement enroulé. Il fut surpris par certaine de ses découvertes, parmi les autres cartes se trouvait un plan complet des immense bâtiment qui abritait le Conseil Magique, les moindres petits couloirs, les moindres pièce et les moindres portes, cachées ou non: une carte plus que complet qu'il se permit de copier discrètement dans sa base de données. Après l'émerveillement de trouver toutes sortes de plan, il finit par tomber sur celle qu'il cherchait réellement: une carte des montagnes avoisinant Shirotsume. Il la copia et envisagea de commencer à rentrer pour retrouver Eve et Renn qui devait être réveillé maintenant. Il profita de la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait pour observer la bibliothèque. Au sol, entre deux rangés d'étagères, il y avait quelqu'un qui semblait s'être endormit. Un femme s'approcha et commença à ramasser les livres autour de lui. Elle soupira après avoir lu quelques titres. Elle prit un des livres et frappa l'homme endormis avec.

-Cobalt Mesarth! Espèce d'abrutis! cria t-elle.

Maintenant Hibiki savait où le Seigneur du Conseil avait disparu.

-Se... Sekinah! bafouilla Cob avec beaucoup de difficulté pour s'éveiller complétement. Que me vaut ta visite si tard dans la soirée?

-On est le matin, répondit elle d'un air blasé. Combien de fois je devrait te le répéter: ne transporte pas les livres du Grand Nord, ce sont des ouvrage anciens et fragile!

-Mais j'en prend grand soin!

-En t'endormant dessus? Surtout si c'est pour les trimballer dans ces rayonnages... Ca allait faire un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu la chercher, finit elle par dire après un court silence.

-Il se trouve que le Mage qui se tient sur la passerelle derrière toi et ses compagnons avaient son odeur, je me suis donc dit que je pouvait reprendre les recherches et qu'elle commençait à se libérer de ce sceau posé par cette saleté de serpent! son interlocutrice prit un air outrée.

Hibiki sursauta. Il avait été prit en flagrant délit d'espionnage de conversation.

-Vous devez avoir un odorat relativement développé pour sentir le parfum d'une femme au milieu d'autres odeurs, dit il en espérant détourner la conversation de son méfait.

Cob éclata de rire, ce qui dévoila des crocs auxquels le Mage de Blue Pegasus n'avait jamais prêtés attention. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit: cet homme était un Dragon Slayer!

-Oui, mais disons qu'elle possède odeur bien particulière, une fois sentit, vous ne pouvez l'oublier.

-Je peux savoir qui est cette femme?

-Une Princesse aux cheveux argenté, lui répondit Cob.

Hibiki n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir croisé une femme au cheveux de cette couleur, à part Mirajane et sa soeur Lisanna, mais ce n'était un secret pour personne: elles étaient à Magnolia en train de faire la fête avec le reste de Fairy Tail, ca ne pouvait donc pas être l'une d'entre elles.

-Mais il faut croire que tout le monde cour après une femme... Toi après Atsuka Hunter et moi je recherche ma Princesse des Glaces.

-J'espère pour vous qu'elle n'a pas autant d'envie meurtrière envers vous qu'Atsuka en a pour moi... souffla Hibiki en repensant au message et à son cauchemar.

Cob sourit et Sekinah prit un visage relativement contrarié.

-De toute façon, Seigneur Cob, vous ne devriez pas la chercher, elle n'a plus aucun droit d'être. Je m'étonne même qu'elle s'accroche autant à la vie... fit la femme avant de lui arracher le dernier livre qu'il avait entre les mains et partir les ranger dans l'autre pièce.

Cob la regarda s'éloigner avec un regard déterminé. Il retournerait chercher ces ouvrages, peu importe le nombre de fois ou elle l'en empêcherait.

-Nous vous avons cherché hier soir, continua Hibiki en faisant référence à la réunion de la veille.

-Oui, je vous ai entendu courir dans toute la ville, il semblerait que la Sorcière au Sourire Charmeur ai encore frappé et qu'en plus elle ai décidé de nous prendre en chasse...

C'est vrai qu'Hibiki n'avait pas fait le lien, mais le Conseillé était lui aussi un Mage, et pas des moindres.

-Vous avez l'intention de fuir? lui demanda t-il.

Une fois de plus, Cob sourit.

-Absolument pas, j'ai encore deux trois choses à faire ici.

lll

Renn et Eve étaient dans le restaurant de l'hôtel en train de se faire servir des viennoiserie. Derrière eux se tenait trois hommes en tenue blanche et argent, les couleurs du Conseil Magique. La décision n'avait pas tardé à être appliqué puisque ces trois hommes était leur garde du corps. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient plutôt énervé puisque lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés le matin, Hibiki avait disparu, échappant à la règle posé par leur capitaine.

-Vous ne savez pas ou il aurait pu aller? redemanda un des soldats au Mages de Blue Pegasus.

- Hibiki et quelqu'un de relativement impulsif, si il a décidé ce matin en se réveillant de partir quelque part, il le fait, on ne s'attend pas à des explications de sa part... La seule chose que je peu vous assurer c'est qu'il n'a pas fuit, répondit Eve en reprenant du chocolat chaud.

-Qui sait, peut être qu'il est allé demandé de l'aide à Magnolia, c'est pas si loin d'ici, fit remarquer Renn en savant que c'était improbable, mais c'était tellement amusant de ce moquer d'eux de cette façon.

Les soldats se raidirent. Il y avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça sans qu'on rajoute le nid à problème numéro un de Fiore: Fairy Tail. C'est alors que pour leur plus grand bonheur, Hibiki revint, seul.

-Un croichant? lui proposa Eve la bouche pleine, comme si de rien était.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà petit déjeuner...

-Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose? demanda Renn alors que le blond dévisageait les gardes.

-Mouais, je vous montrerez tout ça plus tard, répondit il en continuant de fixer les soldats. Vous êtes obligé de nous suivre même des l'hôtel?

Les gardes ne dirent rien. Hibiki soupira puis alla s'assoir avec ses coéquipiers. Il leur parla rapidement de sa rencontre avec Cob et sa découverte quand à la nature de ses pouvoirs. Renn ne paru pas vraiment surpris. Peut être le soupçonnait-il? Il évita soigneusement le sujet des cartes devant les gardes, il faudrait les semer si ils voulaient pouvoir avancer tranquillement dans leur enquêtes. Ils envisagèrent ensuite d'aller récolter deux trois informations là ou personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'il disait: dans les bars. Ils finirent par sortir, leur gardes toujours au trousse.

-Dîtes, vous ne trouvez pas que vous êtes un peu trop voyant? leur demanda Renn en ralentissant le pas pour se mettre à leur niveau. On va aller se mêler au gens de la ville, et je pense que vous n'avez pas les tenues approprié pour ce genre de chose...

-C'est l'uniforme obligatoire, on ne peut pas sortir en mission sans, si mademoiselle Kaili pourrait devenir violente.

-Et après c'est nous les fous... soupira le mage de Blue Pegasus.

Kaili était une autre des Mages du Conseil. Une gamine d'à peine sept ans qui semblait tout de même s'imposer au milieu des soldats, elle était la générale des armées. Rien que elle et Cob, ca faisait déjà un petit paquet de gens... spéciaux pour une assemblé aussi petite que le Conseil Magique qui comptait à peine quinze personne. Surtout qu'elles faisaient partie des plus influente.

-Vous pourriez simplement nous attendre dehors? Demanda Eve alors qu'ils approchaient du bar le plus fréquenté de la ville.

Les deux gardes échangèrent rapidement un regard.

-On ne peut pas vous laisser sans surveillance!

-En étant devant, je vois mal comment Atsuka Hunter, si elle devait entrer ici, pourrait entrer sans que vous ne la reconnaissiez, fit remarquer Hibiki en passant la porte du bar.

Les soldats finirent par céder. Et les trois mages sans escorte purent commencer leur enquête.


	4. Enlèvement

J'ai complétement oublié de vous le mettre... Honte à moi! Pour me rattraper, je vous poste directement le chapitre 5!

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne lecture,

Elvira

* * *

Maintenant que sa proie venait de s'éclipser, son instinct était la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait compter. Alors qu'elle le tenait à la pointe de Kuro et qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'égorger cet abrutis avait utilisé la seul capacité un minimum intéressante qu'il possédait: générer des flash de lumière, au vu des ténèbres qui les enveloppait dans cette petite ruelle qu'Atsuka Hunter avait si bien choisie, ce petit tour de passe-passe avait eut un effet plutôt avantageux pour la prise qui avait profité de l'aveuglement éclair de la Hunter pour s'échapper.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant à remonter sa piste grâce à quelques petite tâche de sang que son sacrifice laissait derrière son passage. Il s'était débattu lorsqu'elle était allé le chercher dans la ''maison'' clandestine de la ville, comprenez par là un bordel, il avait voulu s'échapper, elle l'avait rattrapé, plaqué contre un mur, la face contre une tapisserie rouge passé, l'épaule de la Hunter appuyé entre les omoplates, les deux bras tenu par une main de fer, la deuxième tenait un sabre que la jeune femme maintenait juste au dessus de sa jambe droite. Elle lui avait posé une question, il ne lui avait pas répondu ce qu'elle voulait entendre, elle lui avait donc profondément entaillé le mollet et c'était repaît de l'entendre crier et de voire une marre de sang commencer à se former sous ses pieds. Puis l'heure de la punition était venue et elle l'avait conduit dans la ruelle.

Sans grande difficulté, elle remonta les rues, puis sa piste s'éteint en même temps qu'elle débouchait sur la rue principale de Shirotsume. Atsuka s'arrêta net: la rue était bondée.

La Hunter ne détestait pas les gens... Disons seulement qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment comment su faire avec les autres, elle avait passé les premières années sa vie avec Drett et les autres Hunters, une grande famille sans gènes ni regard étrange que les gens de l'extérieur pouvait lancé. Mais maintenant elle était seule, certes elle l'avait choisit, mais elle supportait mal les regards.

Puis elle repéra une porte qui se ferma de l'autre côté de la rue, ses sens un peu plus développé que la moyenne lui indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait bien de sa proie, qu'il s'était servi de la foule en cette soirée d'hiver pour la semer... La foule...

La jeune femme, résolue, passa la capuche de sa cape qui reposé sur ses épaule au dessus de son visage, puis fit un premier pas pour sortir de l'ombre.

lll

Il fallait le reconnaître, après deux semaines de planque, leur plan ''on attend que la prochaine victime arrive tout en se renseignant dans des bars'' n'avait pas fait de merveilles... Hibiki commençait à douter de leur chance de réussir, surtout que l'ombre de la chasseresse hantait toujours ses rêves, il n'avait pas passé de nuit correct depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin d'Atsuka Hunter et avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa mission et laissait au autre le soin de choisir leur bar à surveiller, les heures de planques et tout ce qui pouvait incomber de près ou de loin à la mission, il se sentait comme un horrible boulet. Le pire, c'était que ses camarades ne semblaient pas enjoint à le remarquer: Eve était préoccupé par une prochaine grosse chute de neige qui gèlerait la vie à Shirotsume et les recherches tandis que Renn laissait traîné son regard sur chaque personne des nombreuses salles qu'ils avaient visité, jolies femmes bien sur, mais aussi et surtout futur victimes potentiels. Le jeune homme s'en voulait depuis la semaine dernière car il n'avait pas suivit son instinct qui lui avait hurlé de surveiller de près un homme. Il avait été retrouvé mort le lendemain, égorgé... La signature d'Atsuka Hunter.

Bref, les Trimens étaient soit trop, soit pas assez concentré sur leur chasse au démon.

Un froid mordant empli le bar lorsqu'un groupe de femme entra dans le bar: jupes très -trop- courtes et décolletés bien plongeant. Immanquablement, de telles créature se firent remarquer par les trois mages, ainsi que par le reste de la masse de client masculin.

-Ce sont les filles de la maison de Déméter, non? demanda Renn sans quitter les femmes des yeux.

-Tu parles de la ''maison'' clandestine? Hibiki passait aussi ces prostituées au peigne fin.

-Non, des filles de bonnes familles de la ville! lui répondit sarcastiquement son ami à la peau mat.

Les femmes s'installèrent à une table après avoir commandé à boire, c'était tourné de whisky pour ces dames. Le soucis quand des femmes entrent dans un bar d'homme, c'est que tout de suite, l'ambiance n'est plus aussi calme, surtout quand ces femmes sont des prostitués. Sa glousse, sa piaille et sa parle boulot...

-J'ai entendu dire que le ''vieux mais riche Mac-moustache'' t'avais demandé ce soir! fit l'une d'entre elle sur un ton strident qui devait permettre au gens dans la rues d'entendre ce qu'elle disait et ne semblait se gêner pour le moins du monde.

-Bingo ma chérie, pour quelques bonus, il m'a payé le double... lui répondit une rousse en roulant des yeux.

-De toute façon les bons coups c'est toujours pour vous deux! La troisième, une petite brune affichait une moue dégoûtée. C'est moi qui me tape les malades!

-J'avoue que le type de ce soir, c'était quelque chose!

-Que sa nana vienne le chercher chez nous... Il aurait du culot de revenir.

-Putain, t'as pas idée comme cette tarée m'a fait peur, elle à débarqué dans la chambre, heureusement qu'on avait pas commencé, puis au lieu de piquer une crise, elle a simplement fermé la porte à clé derrière elle...

-C'était peut-être une fille de la maison qui voulait te faire peur? se hasarda la rousse.

-Ooh que non! Crois moi qu'on a pas de fille roulé comme ça à Déméter, une blonde, taille moyenne, OK, c'est banal, mais avec une silhouette aussi fine, une démarche aussi gracieuse et des yeux... Des putains d'yeux verts qui brillent encore plus que la pierre verte de Sonia. Crois moi, si il existe une prostituée comme ça, c'est la fin pour nous les filles...

Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes, suffisamment pour qu'Hibiki fasse le lien. Blonde, magnifique, yeux émeraudes... Ses visions d'horreur lui revenait, Atsuka Hunter lui plantant un katana dans le cœur, Atsuka l'étouffant avec son oreiller, la belle blonde complètement couverte de son sang. Du rouge tranchant avec l'étonnante couleur de ses yeux, pas un simple vert...

-C'est d'Atsuka Hunter qu'elle parle là, non? demanda Eve en fixant les prostitué, non plus avec avidité mais de l'effroi.

-Comme quoi, elle ne tue pas tout le monde... répondit évasivement Renne en se levant. Je vais voir ce qu'elles peuvent me dire au sujet de la Sorcière au Sourire charmeur.

-Toujours le même qui se prend les meilleurs boulot, râla Eve en posant la tête sur ses bras qu'il avait croisé sur la table.

Hibiki soupira en voyant son ami s'approcher des trois femmes, immédiatement elles commencèrent à le chauffer, malheureusement pour elles, Renn était le tsundere de la bande, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il craque aussi facilement... Quoi que...

-Hibiki! l'interpella Eve en lui lançant un coup de tête vers l'entrée du bar.

Un nouvelle vague de fraîcheur passa dans la salle. Un homme essoufflé et blessé à l'arrière du mollet gauche. L'homme déteint en voyant les trois prostituées.

-Ah ben mon cochon! Tu t'en vas sans payer! hurla la petite brune et se levant d'un bond. Tu croyait qu'on ne m'avait jamais fait le coup de la nana!

Elle continuait de crier, attirant un peu plus l'attention des clients. L'homme, en sueur et dont les traits étaient déformés par la douleur n'arrêtait pas de lui chuchoter de se taire et lançait des regards effrayé vers la porte.

-Tu me dois une poignée de fric, et je ne partirait pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas payé!

-MAIS LA FERME! Hhrla l'homme en levant la main.

Avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur le visage Hibiki l'arrêta. Il fallait une grande maîtrise de soi même pour ne pas montrer qu'il venait probablement de se casser le poignet en stoppant ce poing du plat de la main, mais que ne serait-il pas capable de faire pour sauver une belle jeune femme?

-Je ne pense pas que la tabasser résoudra tes problème avec...commença Hibiki en cherchant ses mots comment désigner un monstre dans un bar bondé sans provoquer la panique général.

Puis il vit la porte s'ouvrir et un frisson le parcouru, non pas parce qu'il avait froid, mais parce qu'il reconnu sans grande difficulté l'aura qui s'infiltrait de l'extérieur. Puis elle entra, des mouvements souples, une attitude complètement détendue. Malgré le capuchon rabattu, il ne se fit pas d'espoir, le monstre venait d'arriver.

lll

-Tu as l'air plutôt agacé...

Cob venait à peine de passer la porte de sa chambre et le voilà déjà soumit à un interrogatoire. Sans allumer la lumière, il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers son lit à travers la pénombre avant de s'y réfugier.

Un petit bruit de battements d'ailes se fit entendre et il sentit le petit corps chaud de Blaire se blottir contre lui.

-Il n'y a que deux choses qui te mettent dans cet état, la caste des dragons ou le Conseil Magique, continua la petite Exceed d'une voix calme. Je parierais sur le Conseil... Est-ce que j'ai gagné le gros lot?

-J'ai reçu un message de Kaith...

La petite exceed qui accompagnait toujours Cob frissonna. Pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, la femme de pierre lui faisait peur, très peur.

-Alors on a des problèmes, je suppose.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle m'a simplement fait la morale en me disant que certes, on jetait l'argent par les fenêtres à Shirotsume et que c'était ''aimable'' de m'y rendre, compléta t-il en accentuant bien sur le mot ''aimable'', mais que si elle devait envoyé quelqu'un faire le messager, ce ne serait pas un membre du Conseil.

-On s'est fait grillé...

-Ouais, et elle veut qu'on rentre immédiatement, on a une réunion dans trois jour et elle aimerait éviter de signaler un nouvelle absence injustifiée à Merlin.

-Plus ça va, moins je la supporte! décréta franchement la petite Exceed, ce qui provoqua un petit rire de la part de son ami.

-Ne t'en fais, on arrive bientôt au bout, on est prochainement de retour sur les routes à éviter les agents du Conseil! Il me faudrait juste encore un peu de temps...

Blaire ne dit plus rien. Il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas chez lui, notamment cette volonté de retrouver une femme qui ne voulait pas le voir. Et chaque jour un peu plus, il plongeait dans les ténèbres pour une raison qu'il s'était toujours refusé de lui révélé, mais l'Exceed avait une certitude, c'était de sa faute, à la Princesse blanche - la Dragon Slayer de glace-.

-C'est quoi cette odeur? fit-il tout à coup en se redressant.

En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouvait penché par la fenêtre à prendre une grande inspiration.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Comme si j'avais pas assez d'ennuis comme ça!

Blaire ne comprenait pas, mais Cob avait sentit quelque chose, alors elle vint se placer en un coup d'aile sur son épaule.

-Accroche toi ma belle, je t'emmène en promenade, décréta le Dragon Slayer en prenant appuis sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Puis ils disparurent tout les deux dans l'obscurité.

lll

Un rouge au reflet métallique. C'était la seule chose sur laquelle Hibiki pouvait se concentrer. La pointe d'une des lames ensanglantée d'Atsuka Hunter se trouvait à quelques millimètre de sa tête.

L'action s'était enchaînée rapidement, trop rapidement, pour que les Trimens ai le temps de régir. Deux secondes... C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Hibiki pour reconnaître la mage Hunter. Le temps qu'il ouvre la bouche pour prévenir Eve et Renn, la chasseresse avait eut le temps d'égorger sa proie qui lui avait échappée et amorcer un mouvement pour déposer Kuro entre les deux yeux du mage de Blue Pegasus. Ce n'était que grâce à la réactivité de Renn qu'Hibiki était encore en vie. Depuis l'autre bout de la salle, son ami avait bloquer l'avancé du katana avec ses vents. Le problème était que la puissance de la Hunter rivalisait avec celle de la pression imposée par le mage de Blue Pegasus et qu'elle restait dangereuse, juste devant la tête d'Hibiki.

-Je t'en supplie, Hibiki, ne bouges pas et respire le moins possible...

Renn affrontait Atsuka et le moindre mouvement du mage archiviste aurait provoquer des flux d'air qui pourrait briser le statut-quo qui c'était installé.

Mais le diable blond ne l'entendait pas cette oreille, elle tourna lentement la tête vers Eve qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer avec sa neige.

-Obéis-moi... murmura la Hunter tellement bas que même Hibiki qui était pourtant le plus proche d'elle eut du mal à l'entendre, mais Eve avait parfaitement compris le message, il courrait sur sa chaire, circulait dans son sang et vibrait dans ses os.

-Eve... lâcha Hibiki en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Fixer la Sorcière au Sourire charmeur dans les yeux exactement comme le faisait Eve, c'était lui permettre d'user de sa magie, de se rendre aussi malléable qu'un pantin.

-Bien, tu vas légèrement te réorienter et viser plutôt ton copain à la peau mat, comme ça on fera une pierre deux coups... Partenaire! lança Atsuka en affichant un sourire malsain.

Eve luttait, ses mouvements étaient saccadés, mais il ne pouvait résister à une demande de la sorcière qui l'avait envoûté. Après quelques seconde, il se retrouva à viser Renn plutôt que la Hunter.

-Je suis désolé, murmura t-il, les yeux humidifié par les larmes.

Hibiki ferma les yeux, certain qu'il allait mourir transpercé par la lame d'une folle.

Puis il y eut cette décharge qui secoua tout le bar et sûrement toute la ville. Ce n'était pas une décharge à proprement parlé, mais plutôt une vague de puissance infinie que les mages ressentait lorsque que de la magie puissante s'activait. Tout le monde se figea, même Atsuka qui baissa son arme. Elle lança un regard haineux à celui qu'elle tenait à la pointe de son katana il y avait encore une seconde, puis elle se tourna vers le barman qui la fixait tout en tremblant.

-Où est la sortie des employés? demanda t-elle sur un ton ferme.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas.

-Où est cette sortie?! reprit-elle en hurlant.

Le barman désigna un porte derrière son comptoir. La Hunter se rua sur le bar et fit signe à Eve de la suivre. Puis ils s'enfuirent tous les deux, laissant une panique sans nom derrière eux.

Quelques seconde après, une nouvelle vague de puissance secoua les lieu.

-Je suppose que j'arrive trop tard...

Personne ne l'avait vu entrer et il en fit sursauter plus d'un. Renn était en train d'aider Hibiki à se relever lorsqu'il arriva.

-Cobalt Mesarth, murmura le mage archiviste en apercevant ce qui n'était qu'une ombre appuyé au comptoir.

Sur son épaule se trouvait un petit chat au pelage violacé et doté d'aile qui n'allait pas sans rappeler au deux Trimens restant Happy, Charuru et Lily de Fairy Tail.

Il y avait quelque chose de changer en Cobalt, il ne ressemblait pas à un membre du Conseil Magique, en fait il avait le même regard effrayant qu'Atsuka Hunter lorsqu'elle chassait. Puis Renn nota un détail qui avait changer sur le visage habituellement irréprochable du Chevalier Dragon: il aurait juré avoir aperçu quelques écaille verte sur le côté droit de son cou et de sa mâchoire, mais elles disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait baisser la pression de son pouvoir.

-Par où est-ce qu'elle est partie? demanda l'Exceed de Cobalt.

-Sûrement vers les montagnes... répondit vaguement Hibiki en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Puis il soupira en se repassant la scène depuis l'arriver de la Hunter en boucle dans sa tête.

-Elle a prit Eve...


	5. Se renseigner et fuir

Nouveau chapitre! Vous sentirez qu'on arrive au bout de la fiction encore deux ou trois chapitre et ce sera fini!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé à la fin de votre lecture.

Elvira

* * *

-Atsuka Hunter... murmura Hibiki en reconnaissant le visage parfait de la sorcière au sourire charmeur, et surtout ses yeux émeraudes.

Il était dans sa chambre en train de vérifier ses cartes de montagnes de Shirotsume tout en écoutant les pas incessant de son garde qui faisait les cents pas devant sa porte, leur surveillance, à Renn et lui avait été renforcé depuis les récents incidents. Puis il avait vu une ombre se glisser à travers sa fenêtre entre-ouverte.

-Tu m'attendais? demanda t-elle en affichant un sourire innocent tout en prenant place à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-Tu me rends visite tous les soirs alors pourquoi ne serais-tu pas venu cette nuit aussi? répondit-il en faisant référence à ses habituels cauchemars.

Le mage blond de Blue Pegasus semblait résolu, non pas effrayé. Le dernier regard qu'Eve lui avait lancé avant de disparaître avec la Hunter la nuit dernière était ancré en lui encore plus profondément en lui que sa peur pour la belle chasseresse.

-Tu m'as l'air bien triste dis-moi...

-C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui as enlevé Eve! cria t-il en laissant explosé sa colère, il se trouvait maintenant debout face à Atsuka qui le regardait avec de gros yeux ronds étonnés. C'est qu'un gamin! Tu m'avais au bout de ta lame, pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu le prenne lui plutôt que de simplement me trancher la gorge?

-Parce qu'il arrivait...

Cette réponse déconcerta Hibiki qui ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre prendre un ton aussi clair et franc.

-Tu le sais bien, non? Que les Hunters réagissent à la présence des Dragons Slayers... Et celui-ci, Cobalt Mesarth, il est bien trop puissant pour que je l'affronte sans préparation et alors que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Je suis une vengeresse, pas une folle, je mesure très bien la différence de force entre lui et moi!

C'est alors qu'un filet de sang commença à glisser le long du bras de la dangereuse blonde bras. Le contraste entre le rouge et la pâleur de la peau blanche était saisissante.

-Tu es blessé? demanda le Trimens en s'approchant pour mieux observer les sillons de sang.

-Tu l'as remarqué...

Bien sur, comment ne pouvait-il pas voir les gouttes qui commençait à couler vers le sol.

Puis il releva la tête et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de la Hunter, à cette distance, ces yeux étaient encore plus saisissant. Il s'y retrouva prisonnier en quelques secondes, ne pouvant défaire son regard du sien. Il savait que c'était tomber dans son piège car maintenant, elle pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait qu'à prononcer quelques mots...

Mes lorsqu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, se ne fut pas pour prononcer des mots magiques, mais pour venir les placer contre celles d'Hibiki. Prit a dépourvu, le mage ne réagit pas. Il sentit la langue venir à sa rencontre. Il embrassait la mortelle Atsuka Hunter, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il lui rendit son baiser en tout en faisant passer ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

Puis il y eut cette douleur dans l'abdomen. Il brisa leur étreinte pour cracher de sang et voir d'un katana à la garde blanche lui traversait le corps.

En face de lui, la Hunter avait un regard triste mais affichait son sourire cruelle.

-Cherches, souviens toi... Tu finira par comprendre.

Hibiki eut le temps de voir une larme rouler sur la joue de la belle tueuse avant de s'effondrer.

lll

Le jeune homme ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il s'était endormit sur le canapé alors qu'il étudiait ses documents, le garde tournait encore en rond devant sa porte, il se servit du bruit constant pour se maintenir éveillé et tenter de se calmer.

Son subconscient commençait à devenir fou! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cauchemar? Pourquoi Atsuka Hunter avait-elle été aussi... humaine? En général, c'était avec une femme comme les autres qu'il parlait et finissait par y voir son bourreau. Puis elle le tuait, point final.

Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, il sortit de sa chambre, n'écouta pas le garde qui lui parlait et tambourina à la porte de Renn. Il était temps qu'il parle de ces horreurs qu'il vivait chaque nuit à quelqu'un.

lll

-Cobalt!

Cette voix aussi froide et dure que la pierre, Cob la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Sa petite virée loin du siège du Conseil Magique prenait donc fin. La gardienne des sceaux et secrétaire générale du Conseil était là: Kaith Aram venait le récupérer.

-Cobalt, ouvre cette porte ou je la fait ouvrir!

-Laisse la donc continuer à s'exciter contre une planche en bois et profitons en pour s'échapper par la fenêtre, glissa Blair à son compagnon de toujours.

Cob savait que Kaith terrifiait la petite Exceed. D'ailleurs, qui ne craignait pas la femme de pierre?

-Arrête voir de crier, souffla t-il en ouvrant la porte pour tomber sur la grande femme blonde à lunettes.

Toujours dans un tailleur, aujourd'hui gris avec une chemise blanche, et surélever d'une paire d'escarpin, Kaith avait tout de la parfaite femme de bureau.

-Je croyais avoir été clair lors du précédent message, commença t-elle en gardant une expression faciale pour le moins rigide. Tu es assigné à résidence et je sommais de rentrer immédiatement!

Cob n'eut que quelques secondes pour réfléchir à une excuse qui le sortirait de ce pétrin car malgré le calme apparent de la gardienne des sceaux, elle bouillonnait et n'attendait qu'une chose, que Cobalt réponde mal pour pouvoir l'enfermer à vie dans ses appartement. Qu'elle serait soulagée d'avoir un poids en moins sur ses épaules! Mais le jeune homme ne lui ferait sûrement pas ce plaisir...

-Mais les choses ont changé, finit par dire le mage aux yeux fendus. Un mage de Blue Pegasus c'est fait enlevé.

Kaith resta perplexe, certes elle avait entendu via Kaili qui tenait elle même cette information de ces hommes en mission ici que des mages de Blue Pegasus, les Trimens pour être plus précis, étaient en mission ici. De quoi contrarier les plans du Conseil qui avait l'intention de récupérer toute la gloire de la mise à mort de la Hunter.

Mais si l'un d'entre eux venait à s'être réellement fait enlever par la sorcière au sourire charmeur, cela changeait la donne, le maître Bob allait sûrement demander une intervention de grande ampleur de la part du Conseil, demande qui ne pouvait se refuser ou alors ils perdraient le soutient des guildes. Dans ce cas précis, mieux valait guérir que prévenir et prendre les devant sans attendre les ordres des supérieurs puisque Kaith connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Qui? Quand? Où? demanda t-elle en s'invitant dans la chambre de Cob.

-Eve Thylm, répondit Cob en s'appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre et en regardant l'extérieur. Il a été manipulé la nuit dernière par la Hunter alors qu'il enquêtait dans un bar avec le reste de son équipe. Je suis arrivée alors qu'elle allait abattre Hibiki Laytis. Elle a fuit avant de pouvoir arriver à ses fins.

-Où se trouvent les deux autres mages?

-Dans un hôtel près de la mairie.

Cob ouvrit la fenêtre et prit une grande inspiration. Il prévoyait la réponse de Kaith et allait avoir besoin de rester le plus zen possible.

-Bien, on va donc leur rendre visite, tu m'accompagnes. Et si tu t'éloignes, j'ordonne à mes hommes de tirer à vu.

Conscient que la menace n'était pas vaine, Cob se mit en marche et suivit la femme au visage de pierre.

lll

Collé contre le mur extérieur de l'hôtel ou séjournait Cob, Blair attendit patiemment d'entendre le son de la porte se fermant. Le stratagème de son ami avait parfaitement fonctionné, et elle avait profité de l'ouverture de la fenêtre pour sortir sans que personne ne la remarque. Mais maintenant elle devait accomplir sa mission: prévenir les mages de Blue Pegasus que si il souhaitaient agir, c'était maintenant ou alors ils se retrouveraient coincés entre les griffe de l'horrible Kaith.

Blair s'envola donc droit vers la mairie, en espérant que Cob saurait retenir la geôlière le plus longtemps possible.

lll

-Tu as... Quoi?!

Forcement, de tous les détails perturbant que venait de lui donner Hibiki, son ami ne retenait que la dernière et insignifiante partie: le baiser...

-Note qu'elle m'a tué juste après! se défendit le mage blond face au regard indéchiffrable que lui lançait Renn.

Si la disparition du cadet de leur trio ne lui pesait pas autant, le tsundere aurait sûrement éclaté de rire face à cette vaine tentative de diversion. Mais il garda son sérieux.

-En tout cas on a deux-trois informations importantes. Premièrement: la Hunter craint le serpent du Conseil...

-Et tu te bases sur un rêve pour dire ça?! le coupa le blond.

-Non, le fait qu'elle soit partie alors qu'elle aurait pu nous descendre tous les trois juste parce que Mesarth arrivait est une preuve suffisante, non?

Hibiki soupira puis activa sa base de donnée en se concentrant uniquement sur les liens possibles entre les Dragons Slayers et les Hunters puis il finit par arriver sur une page qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu. Au fil de la lecture, son impression devint une certitude: il connaissait déjà la tournure de ces phrases et leur contenu.

-... ''et d'une irrésistible envie de s'entre-tuer'', murmura t-il en citant la dernière phrase de la page sans avoir eut besoin de la lire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-J'ai déjà lu ces informations! S'exclama alors le blond en ignorant son camarde. Les Hunter et les Dragons Slayers sont de parfaits opposés! Durant la guerre contre les Dragons, les Dragons Slayers ont été formé pour aider les humains, mais le Conseil Magique de l'époque n'avait pas confiance en les Dragons qui les avait formé, même si ils se battaient à leur côté, il a donc été décidé de créer une guilde constituée de l'élite!

-Les Hunter, laissa échapper tout en écoutant son ami.

-Et afin de les rendre plus compétant, le Conseil à utilisé une puissante magie d'influence et fit entrer dans l'esprit des Hunters une rage infinie pour leurs adversaires. Le sort d'influence à finit par être passé à la génération d'après, puis la suivante, et ainsi de suite de manière à ce qu'aujourd'hui, les Hunter et les Dragons Slayers éprouve une irrésistible envie de s'entre-tuer si leur chemin venaient à se croiser!

Renn réfléchit quelques secondes sur ce que son ami venait de lui apprendre, cela expliquait la réaction excessive de Cobalt Mesarth, puisqu'il était un Dragon Slayer. Et aussi la méfiance d'Atsuka Hunter à son égard alors qu'elle se moquait éperdument de tout ce qui pouvait qui pouvait lui faire obstacle, elle tuait sans distinction mais semblait bien plus modéré quand il s'agissait du Conseiller. Mais ce qui occupait le plus le mage de Blue Pegasus, c'était bien qu'Hibiki connaissait déjà ces informations.

-Tu en trouves pas ça étrange? demanda t-il en plaçant son regard droit dans celui de son ami.

-De quoi?

-De rêver de choses que tu sais déjà? Et si c'était un message que tu t'adressais à toi même, pour que tu te souvienne de choses auxquelles tu n'aurais prêté aucun attention...

-Arrête Renn, tu délires. On devrait juste ce concentrer sur Eve, il faut qu'on le retrouve!

-Décris moi ce que tu as vu hier soir.

Hibiki dévisagea son compagnon? Était-il en train de devenir fou?

-La même chose que toi, Atsuka est arrivée, a tué sa proie, a faillit nous tuer tous les trois puis à détallé comme une lapine, emmenant Eve avec elle, quand Cobalt Mesarth à débarqué...

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu à ce moment, lui répondit Renn, déconcertant au passage le mage blond. Pour moi, il n'y avait que l'infime distance qui séparait la pointe de la lame d'Atsuka Hunter de ta gorge, je savais que vous étiez autour, mais c'est là dessus que j'étais concentré...

Hibiki commençait à comprendre là où il voulait l'amener.

-Je ne voyait presque pas la lame, la tête légèrement en arrière, si je la baissait, je risquait de me planter moi-même contre la pointe de son katana. J'avais les yeux baissés au maximum, je voyait la garde blanche maintenue ferment par une main de femme qui ne tremblait pas. Elle avait ramener le pan de sa cape autour de son bras, sûrement pour ne pas être gênée si elle devait fuir... Il y avait un ruban blanc sous le tissu noir... Un ruban blanc imbibé de rouge! Un bandage! Elle était blessée au bras droit!

La révélation le surpris complètement. C'était enfouit dans sa propre mémoire, pourtant il ne s'en était pas souvenu... Pourquoi? Une fois de plus, ce fut Renn qui répondit à sa question.

-Tu as dû oublier en voyant Eve se faire enlever.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux encore quelques secondes puis Hibiki se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-J'ai fait des copies papiers des montagnes de Shirotsume mais je les ai laissé dans la chambre, fit-il avant d'appuyer sur la poignée.

Puis quelques chose derrière Renn attira son attention. Un point mauve contre la fenêtre qui se distinguait à peine dans la nuit... Avec... Avec des ailes!

-Renn, ouvre la fenêtre, fit-il le plus bas possible.

Ne comprenant rien, ce dernier se retourna et vit lui aussi le petit chat aillée qui les regardait à travers la vitre. Il se leva aussitôt pour faire entrer l'Exceed qui accompagnait toujours le Dragon Slayer du Conseil.

lll

Blaire fut soulagée quand le mage à la peau mât lui ouvrit, elle avait eut peur qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu!

-Écoutez moi bien, fit-elle immédiatement sans prêter attention aux mines surprises des deux mages de Blue Pegasus. Un des agents du Conseil est en train de venir vus récupérer, elle va vous couper tous mouvements, alors si vous voulez partir à la recherche de votre ami, c'est maintenant!

Hibiki et Renn échangèrent un regard surpris. Un agent du Conseil?

-Allez, on se dépêche! fit la petite chatte en les voyant hésiter. Kaith ne sera pas du genre à tourner le dos pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir! Cob c'est rendu pour vous donner une chance de vous échapper, ne la gâchez pas!

-Cob... Mais pourquoi? demanda Hibiki, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

-Dis-toi simplement qu'il connaît la douleur de perdre un camarade et que vous aider à retrouver votre compagnon lui a semblé naturel.

-... Sérieusement Kaith, à cette heure là, ils doivent dormir...

Blair tressailli en reconnaissant la voix de Cob en provenance de l'extérieur. Un léger coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui confirma ses craintes.

-Elle est déjà arrivée! s'exclama t-elle, le regard remplie de peur. Dès que le dernier garde sera rentré dans l'hôtel, je ferai sortir l'un d'entre vous par la fenêtre, puis je viendrais chercher le deuxième!

Mais le plan ne se déroula pas tout à fait comme prévu, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Keith-sama, titulaire d'une place au Conseil Magique, demande à vous voir.

-Les gardes! s'exclama Hibiki en se rappelant de la présence de leurs boulets.

-Messieurs? insista l'homme en entendant aucune réponse.

Puis la poignée de la porte s'abaissa. Renn tendit alors instinctivement les deux mains dans la direction de la porte puis déchaîna son pouvoir.

-Hibiki, tu as bien les cartes dans ta base de donnée? demanda t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Les gardes commençaient à donner de grands coups d'épaules afin de pouvoir entrer dans la chambre et la porte ne tenait bon que grâce à la pression imposée par le mage.

-Oui...

-Alors tu sors chercher Eve, moi je les retiens ici!

Avant qu'il ait eut le temps d'émettre le moindre son de protestation, Hibiki se sentit porté en l'arrière puis tiré vers l'extérieur de la pièce avant d'atterrir en douceur quelques mètres plus bas devant l'hôtel. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que Blair l'avait sortie sans lui demander son avis.

-Va le chercher! cria t-il à l'Exceed mauve.

Mais celle-ci fit non de la tête. C'était trop tard, un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis des cris provenant de la chambre de Renn se firent entendre... La porte avait cédé et les gardes étaient entré.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir dès maintenant, confia la chatte ailée au mage blond qui regardait la fenêtre encore ouverte. Kaith va se mettre à te courir après dès qu'elle aura constaté ton absence.

Hibiki soupira. Effectivement, il devait profiter de la chance que lui avait offert Renn.

-Alors on va dans la direction des montagnes...

-Il n'y as pas de ''on'', tu y vas tout seul, lui répondit Blair en s'éloignant déjà de lui. Elle va finir par remarquer que je ne suis pas avec Cob, et au final, ce sera lui qui aura des ennuis...

Puis elle disparue dans le hall de l'hôtel.

En moins d'une minute, Hibiki s'était retrouvé complètement seul... Mais c'était le moment ou jamais d'aller régler ses comptes avec Atsuka Hunter en profitant du fait qu'elle était blessée! Il prit donc la direction des montagnes.

lll

Elle serra des dents tout en retirant lentement le bandage imprégné de sang qu'elle avait serré autour de son bras. Grimacer en soignant ses blessures... Voilà qui n'était pas vraiment digne d'une Hunter.

-Tu t'es fait ça comment? Atsuka releva la tête de son travail uniquement pour fusiller du regard le jeune mage qu'elle avait attaché au fond de la pièce.

Qu'elle regrettait sa solitude! Pourquoi avait-elle fallu qu'elle s'encombre d'un déchet pareil?

Elle avait tout de même dégagée un point positif lors de cette foutue soirée ou elle avait bien faillit se faire attraper par le Dragon Slayer du Conseil: elle avait tué la dernière de ses proie à Shirotsume, elle pourrait enfin se barrer d'ici... Où irait-elle après? Dans les marécages, à l'est, c'est là-bas que devait se terrer les derniers traîtres à qui elle se ferait une joie de trancher la gorge! Et après, tout ça sera terminer, le cauchemar derrière elle,... Atsuka Hunter pourra enfin trouver le sommeil.

-Tient... Il neige...

Atsuka leva les yeux vers son otage, il regardait les flocons passer devant la fenêtre tout en affichant un air étrangement sérieux.

La chasseresse l'ignora et recommença à panser sa blessure.


End file.
